Back but Different
by RandomPerson007
Summary: She came back but is different in so many ways. She is no longer that warm loving girl that left in the summer; she is the Chameleon, the great pavement artist with cold blood. She is also not with a loss of memory. (My version of GG5)
1. Chapter 1

She came back but is different in so many ways. She is no longer that warm loving girl that left in the summer; she is the Chameleon, the great pavement artist with cold blood. She is also not with a loss of memory. (My version of GG5)

Cammie's POV

I had escaped from the hands of the Circle after months of torture. I had planned to return to Gallagher with answers by the end of the summer, in time for the new school year, but nothing planned ever stays on course. I will return to Gallagher with answers, just not as soon as I would have wished.

The phone rings as I dial an acquaintance.

"Ciao?" [Hello?] says the girl on the other line.

"Natalia, sono io, Cammie." [Natalia, it's me, Cammie.]

"Cammie! Stai bene? Dove sei stato!? " [Cammie! Are you okay? Where have you been!?]

"Catturato e nascondere, ora ho bisogno del vostro aiuto. Potete aiutarmi a prenotare un jet in Virginia, Stati Uniti d'America? [Captured and hiding, now I need your help. Can you help me book a jet to Virginia, United States?] I ask my friend.

"Sì, sarà al nostro punto d'incontro storico di venirvi a prendere al più presto. Ciao!"

"Ciao."

With that I hang up my phone and get ready to leave Rome.

Zach's POV

Its already late October now and still no sign of my Gallagher Girl. Cammie. What if my mother killed her already? What if she had no use for her anymore? These thoughts haunted me at almost every moment of my life since she has been MIA.

I'm currently attending the Gallagher Academy even though it is an all girls' school. But at Blackthorne there are too many possible leaks to the COC so here I am. After finishing up with dinner Headmistress Morgan's voice rings through the intercom.

"Would Zach Goode, Bex Baxter, Liz Sutton, and Macey McHenry please come to my office."

Unless you were an highly trained spy, then you probably would not have noticed the slight change in Mrs. Morgan's voice. When I reach the girls, we share a confused look, not knowing what could possibly have happened. When we walk into the office, Mrs. Morgan gives us a small smile. She has not smiled since Cammie was discovered to be MIA, not even when Joe woke up.

Just then a lady with straight black hair and dark fitting but proffesional clothing steps out from the shadows. I can't believe I didn't notice her earlier, this usually doesn't happen to me, but I don't show anything. She has a CIA logo on her jacket so I assume that she is an agent there.

"Who are you?" says Bex first.

The lady gives a smirk that says _I know something that you don't_ that is just like mine. HEY THAT IS MINE! But whatever she says next makes me forget and lose interest in the fact that she stole my smirk.

"Did you guys really lose your ability to recognize someone beyond their disguise?"

We all stand there dumbfounded because of the voice that spoke. It wasn't just any voice though; it was Cammie!

Cammie's POV

Although I have perfected my disguises, the fact that my friends had no clue whatsoever as to who I was hurts. Oh well. My mask remains on my face, emotionless so no one will know what I have been through and what I have seen. I don't want anyone to know what I know or am thinking. It has become a major habit since I've been captured. Heck my voice was so sore after I escaped since I did not utter a single word throughout my torture for the whole time. The only reason I have finally returned is because I have already delivered my list of COC leaders to the CIA and MI6 so now my friends and family are safe.  
The shocked looks on their faces are priceless. I have already told my mom and Mr. Solomon since he was in the room when I sneaked in, and their expressions were also hilarious. Now I can't help but smirk at them. And yes, I stole Zach's smirk. They still remain shocked and don't regain their composure so I ask them, "Fooled and late to regain your composure, what happened to being spies in training?" With that my smirk grows wider.  
Finally they stir out of their trance and move towards me to give me a hug. But I'm no longer used to affectionate touching, only painful, so I step back immediately.  
"Cammie?" asks a worried Liz.  
I put my mask back on and shake my head slowly, "Sorry, I'm no good with hugs anymore." I try to give them a small reassuring smile but I don't think it comes out right. Luckily though my mom interrupts before they can worry any more.  
"Girls and Zach, I believe you have some classes to attend to. The teachers and staff have been informed about Cammie's return, so let's try to keep it low key. I don't think she would like all the attention."  
I give my mom a quick grateful smile then start out the door with my friends hurrying to catch up with me.  
"I'll meet you guys at Cov Ops soon, for now I have to take this disguise off though." I say then turn to see them nod with dumbfounded expressions.  
With that I run to my dorm and quickly take off my wig and change into my uniform. When I arrive to the Sub-levels I sneak into the shadows. No one notices me standing there, not even Mr. Solomon, but I told him I would be hiding in the shadows until I needed to come out or if someone actually noticed me. My friends searched around the room for me since I said that I would meet them here. Seriously though, the girls need to notice shadows. Mr. Solomon better be teaching them that.  
"Girls and Zach, today we will be learning about blending in. Now what do you blend in with if you are in a room with a group of people who could easily recognize you? Keep in mind that you have no disguises available." Mr. Solomon asks.  
Bex, Macey, and Zach are the only ones who raise their hands and reply "shadows."  
"Good, now what was the first lesson I gave you?"  
"Notice things."  
Some girls look smug at remembering this. Amateurs. Their smug looks quickly fall when Mr. Solomon says, "Then why have you not noticed that there is another person in the room?" Everyone seems to be using dumbfounded expressions a lot today. They whip their heads around searching for the "other person" in the room. When I've had enough I step out of my hiding spot and sneak to the front next to Joe and reveal myself.  
"Girls, and Zach, you've gotten sloppy." Their heads snap towards me and stare with wide eyes and slacked jaws. I turn to see Joe Solomon give me a proud look. "Seriously, what is it with people and dumbfounded looks today?" I ask him. He merely shrugs.  
I walk to my seat next to Zach and Bex and the lesson continues. It is quite boring now since I have already mastered hiding. I can tell that everyone is staring at me instead of listening without even looking. So I tell them with my emotionless mask on, "Considering that demonstration a few moments ago, I would suggest that you guys listen up."  
With that the lesson goes by smoothly. By the time we return to my dorm, my friends' patience for answers expires.  
"What happened to the circle!?"  
"Why did you leave!?"  
"I thought you would be back by the time summer ended!"  
"Are you okay!?"  
Those and more questions were thrown at me by my 3 best friends and Zach. I don't really know where our relationship stands so for now I'll stay with calling him a friend. When I've had enough of their bombarding, I tell them to stop and put on my mask and brace for the worst.  
"The circle has been taken cared of. I left because I couldn't let them hurt you guys. I would have been back by then but there were some complications. And yes, I am fine."  
"What complications Cammie?" Zach asks with worried filled in his eyes. I feel the need to break my mask and just comfort him then and there, but I need to stay strong or else I don't think I will be able to be strong ever again. I sigh as I know they won't like this.  
"I found my answers before the end of summer but then got caught by the COC. When I escaped, I gave my answers to the CIA and MI6 and when it was finally taken cared of I came out of hiding a returned to Gallagher." The tone of my voice indicates that I am done discussing about the issue. So with that, I go to my bed after doing an inspection of the room, and fall asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Cammie's POV

Honestly, I would not recommend being the person to wake me up now a days. My nightmares make me thrash around at night, not to mention I am now a very light sleeper. Whenever I hear an unnatural sound at night, I immediately wake up in a fighting position. If someone even lays a hand on me in my sleep, they will probably end up unconscious or pinned against a flat surface with a weapon pointed at them.  
So I felt really bad for Bex afterwards when she tried to dump a bucket of ice water on me this morning. I heard the bucket rumble with ice over my head and kicked it onto my attacker. Let's just say Bex was lucky to be the latter option; pinned against floor by my knees with one hand holding her head down and another ready to punch her. My two other roommates had woken up before me to see what happened. I mumbled an apology than ran to the bathroom and turned on the shower.  
Instead of going straight in, I listened in on their conversation.  
"Are you okay Bex?" asked Liz.  
"Yeah I'm fine, but it's Cammie I'm worried about. First off, how could she have become a light sleeper and woken up this early on her own? Second, did you see those moves!? Those were not out of practice."  
"She got captured and had to go into hiding during the past few months, we can't assume she will be the same as before." Macey stated.  
I had enough of their analyzing and revealed my head through the crack of the bathroom door.  
"Hey, don't think I'm fragile either!" I say with a smirk on my face. "Consider it extra practice, but please do NOT think I am fragile enough to break."  
They just nodded while Bex smiled and said, "Well at least we can count on you to be great surveillance on missions."  
I put on a fake hurt look and hold my arm across my chest and say, "What? And I wasn't great before?"  
They just laugh and I return to my shower. A few minutes later while the rest of my roommates are getting changed, I go stake out in a passageway. I had set up my very own surveillance cameras around the school last night because the old one wasn't efficient enough. They would alert me if anyone irregular was within a 5 mile radius of Gallagher Academy. I check my cameras once again and saw nothing of unusual sort. So I head down to meet my friends at the grand hall for breakfast.  
Too many eyes are on me at the moment and I really don't like it. I sit with my roommates and Zach and begin to eat while small talk goes on. If they were expecting an unstable girl to return they were very wrong. I keep my emotionless mask on and ignore the looks I am receiving. Finally the one and only Tina comes up to me to ask about her rumors. But unlike before, she looks a bit hesitant to approach me. Geez I really am not that fragile right now!  
"Hey Cammie, I heard you took down the COC with your own hands with a male lover from Spain!"  
I turn to face her and give an amused smirk while Zach tenses next to me at the mention of a male lover. "Your rumors never fail to humor me Tina, but this time there is some truth in it. I did assist in the take down of the COC but with the aid of the CIA and MI6, and there was no male lover involved at any time." I then turn to face Zach and raise an eyebrow at him to see his reaction. I had already briefly told him and the girls the story of my actions during my time away, so why he tensed was a wonder to me.  
The day passed by quickly considering that most classes are no longer challenging to me. Whenever we are to do group assignments, people seem to be wary of me. Even Zach has been looking at me funny, although it is not a look shared by the others. It's more of a concerned look while the others give me a feared look mixed with confusion and happiness. I would not let it get to me and kept an emotionless mask on. In P&E everyone I faced lost, even Bex. COW didn't change much as well as many other courses. Finally it was time for Cov Ops.

Zach's POV

Okay I know that most rumors that come out of Tina's mouth are false, but that didn't prevent me from tensing up at the sound of Cammie having a lover. I guess you could say I was jealous. Yes, I, Zach Goode, was jealous.

I know that Cammie has been through a lot lately and I keep on stealing glances at her to check if she is okay. The others also steal glances at her but for different reasons. Some are evidently scared of her, and coming out of P&E didn't really help that cause. There are filled with curiosity as to what happened like Tina Walters. Then there are those that are just happy for Cammie to be back, like Bex, Macey, and Liz.

Cammie, Bex, Macey and I all settle down in sublevel 3 for our Cov Ops class while Liz goes for her own class on the Research track. Mr. Solomon enters a few moments later as if everything is as it was before (which technically is) and begins the lesson. Today we will be using guns and practicing with them.

A sniper rifle is laid in front of each of us; most look at it wearily though.

"Okay, now assemble it," commands Mr. Solomon.

With my training at Blackthorne I easily assemble the rifle in a minute. All the other students but one are struggling to assemble their guns; all but Cammie. Mr. Solomon inspects her work and slowly nods a bit wide eyed. The other girls stop to see what happened and also go wide eyed.

I remind myself that she has been through a lot this summer and using a gun against my mother's group of terrorists seems reasonable, but that doesn't make me feel any better. I give her a look that shows her that I understand but am still concerned for her. She looks grateful that at least one person in the room understands where she is coming from, but she still looks annoyed.

"I wouldn't be staring at Cammie considering you guys haven't yet assembled your own rifles." I said hoping to break the staring streak. Luckily it works. After the Cov Ops class more looks have turned to fear and the happy looks mostly come from Bex, Macey, and Liz.

I am happy that she is back but I am still worried for her.


	3. Chapter 3

Cammie's POV

I am drawing to much attention to myself without even trying. People keep staring at me out of fear. I don't like it. I am the Chameleon for a reason. I let my face go emotionless to avoid showing my disturbance. My friends got over the fact that I left now that they know I am perfectly fine, at least that's what they seem to believe. But now all the girls, including my roommates, sometimes look at me like they have to be cautious around me.

It's true that I will flip you and threaten you if you try to sneak up and surprise me. Sure, I know how to easily assemble guns and hit my target dead on every time. But I am still sane; at least sane enough. The only ones that treat me as if I am fine are Zach and Mr. Solomon.

It is getting to be very annoying.

Today is a town day, so the school will be practically empty today. I've already gone through all the passageways that have not been blocked off and checked all of the security cameras this morning so my friends and I decide to go out into the small town of Roseville.

I haven't been in town while acting like a carefree girl for a while now, but I don't think I will start that today. No, the carefree girl was too careless and got caught. You can never let your guard down at any time whatsoever.

I learned that lesson the hard way. Now I keep a weapon on me at all times that is safely hidden but easy to access for me and me only.

As we walk down the streets of Roseville, I can't help but notice everything and go into spy mode. So far nothing seems out of the ordinary but I cannot simply bring myself to relax. Zach must have sensed this because a moment later he asks, "Hey is everything okay?"

I give him a small smile and tell him, "Peachy, just don't want something crazy to happen."

"Oh really now? Because last time I checked something crazy was happening around you all the time." He says with a smirk.

Crap! How could I have missed something!? I discretely look around to see what he is talking about, and then look at my friends. Nothing seems out of the ordinary, so I turn to look back at Zach and give him a confused threatening look saying _you-better-tell-me-now-or-else_.

His smirk grows wider and he looks smug. That idiot! He brush passes me a note and I read what it says.

_I'm still falling for you –Z_

I look back up to find that Zach has disappeared behind a group of people to watch my expression. I just keep my face blank (HA!) and disappear into the Roseville population. I can see Zach looking confused as to where I have gone so I just sneak up behind him a whisper into his ear.

"You'll have to do better than that to hide from me."

Zach jumps and I quickly blend in before he turns around. He looks frantic to find me; it takes quite a bit of me to suppress my giggles. I write on the back of his note and brush past it into his coat pocket without him noticing.

Let the games begin.

Zach's POV

I wanted to see her reaction so badly! But all she did was keep a blank expression and in a blink of an eye disappeared. Then a moment later manages to sneak up behind me and be so cryptic about everything!

She stole my smirk, my cryptic/mysteriousness, my sudden disappearing, and my heart. This girl is definitely going to be the death of me.

After a few minutes I stop searching and sigh while stuffing my hands in my coat pockets. I suddenly feel a piece of paper in one of them. It's the pink piece of evapopaper I used a few moments ago. On the back there is more handwriting though that does not belong to me, but to the girl I love. Wow I sound like a girl now.

_You will have to find me if you want my reply-C_

Dammit.


	4. Smile!

Cammie's POV

Zach's reactions are hilarious! No wonder he used to do this to me all the time. He looked cute trying every trick in the book to find me. Oh man, I just called Zach cute; his street credit is seriously dropping. He needs to step up his game.  
I sit by the fountain disguised as an old lady feeding the birds, it's quite peaceful. Where I got the disguise you may ask? Well, it's always best to be prepared no matter the situation. An hour later goes by and he's still wandering around clueless. He didn't even suspect me in my old lady outfit!

After I get too bored I go to a washroom to change back to normal (in appearance at least). When I come back out I hold my bag in one hand and a blindfold in the other.

Knowing he will need a recharge soon, I wait in a cafe sipping at some coffee. A few moments later he enters the room. His eyes go wide when he sees me and I just smirk at him. I really do bring his guard down, heheh.

It looks like he's wide awake again from just seeing me so I wordlessly get up and pass him out the door. He follows like I know he will. I lead him through small streets, making sure he is the only one tailing me. I make one last turn around the corner and stop so that I am out of sight.

A second later, Zach comes around the corner and I quickly paralyze him by pressing the pressure point at the bottom of his skull. He falls face forward but I catch him so he doesn't get injured. After laying him gently on the ground, I gently place a napotine patch on his forehead as a reassurance. He's now out like a light so I drag him back to Gallagher through a secret passage so I don't get any weird looks.

I bring him to his room and just leave him a note before exiting towards my own.

Zach's POV

Cammie! Ugh she got good! Well at least she didn't let me faceplant into the gravel. Wait... I STILL DIDN'T GET MY ANSWER!

I quickly clamber out of bed eager to find my (hopefully) Gallagher Girl. I'm about to charge through the door when I see there is a huge piece of pink evapopaper tapped on. She must have known I would probably have this reaction so she made it REALLY big.

_I'm still falling for you too, but you seem to be just falling ;) -C_

I stare at the note for minutes, not noticing a smile appear on my face. I walk over to my bed again and just lie down and stare at the note for a few more minutes in complete bliss. Then I hear the door open and three gasps.

"Zach! Are you okay? What happened?" asks a concerned Liz.

"What are you talking about? Yes I'm okay, what are you guys even doing here?" I ask.

"Well don't blame us for coming here and seeing you SMILE instead of SMIRK. Seriously you actually SMILED!" says Macey like it is the most obvious thing in the world. Just to annoy her though, I smirk.

"Yeah, yeah. So why are you guys here?" I ask again.

"We were wondering if you knew where Cammie was." Says Bex.

"Don't know, I saw her in town then got knocked out and brought back here."

The girls raise an eyebrow at me and then grin while saying, "Cammie." They did this all at the same time, so it was very creepy!

Then the air shaft vent popped off and Cammie's head popped through it. She was hanging there like a monkey as if it was the most common thing ever. That girl continues to amaze me.

Bex, Liz, and Macey all gasp again.

"What is it this time?" I ask getting slightly annoyed.

"You smiled again!" Bex says, shocked.

Cammie just gives me an amused grin then turns to the girls, still hanging like a monkey.

"So what did you need me for?"

**Sorry I haven't updated recently! ...again... heh... **

**I write these when ideas pop into my mind, I have no idea where this is going so if you guys have any suggestions please let me know ;)**

**And thanks to all my lovely viewers for reading and reviewing **

**~RP007**


End file.
